Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, its control method and program, and a storage medium, and, more particularly, to rotation control of an image to be displayed onto a touch panel in a case when the attitude state is detected in an electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic apparatus that rotates an image displayed to a display unit in accordance with attitude information of a main body and displays the rotated image is proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-300353 discloses such a technique that, in a digital camera having a touch panel, a display position and a display orientation of an operation key that is displayed on the touch panel are changed in accordance with an attitude of the digital camera.
There is also a case when an electronic apparatus is put in a case for the purpose of waterproof, dustproof, drip-proof, or protection from shock, or the like. Since the touch panel cannot be directly touched when the electronic apparatus having the touch panel is put in the case, the touch operation will be interfered. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-282143 proposes a waterproof housing that encloses an imaging apparatus, that is, a waterproof housing having an operation member for mechanically propagating an operation from outside of the housing to a touch panel equipped for the imaging apparatus.
According to the waterproof housing disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-282143, the touch operation can be performed only to a specific position of the touch panel in the housing from outside of the housing. If such a waterproof housing is applied to the electronic apparatus in which the display position of the touch icon changes in accordance with the attitude of the electronic apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-300353, there is a possibility that the touch icon is moved to a position due to the attitude of the electronic apparatus, where the touch icon cannot be operated.
It is, therefore, an aspect of the invention to provide an electronic apparatus that is arranged such that even if an attitude of the electronic apparatus changes in a case when the electronic apparatus having a touch panel is put in a case, an operation to the touch panel can be executed from outside of the case, and to provide a control method and a program for such an electronic apparatus, as well as a storage medium.